onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 641 Prediction
Chapter 641: Zoro vs Hyouzou PG 1 *Hody Jones: Jihahahaha!!! Thats right Noah!!! Crush all who oppose me!!! *Luffy:*glares and grabs him by his collar* *Hody Jones:?! *Luffy:*flings him into Noah* PG 2 *Hody Jones:*recovers from the impact and grins* Enrage all you want Strawhat! There's nothing you do to me that will stop Noah from destroying Fi- *gasps in horror* *Luffy:*enlarges his arm with Gear 3rd and activates Armaments Haki and hammers his giant fist down* Giant Mallet PG 3 *Hody Jones:*is hit and crashes down to the bottom of the sea. He lays injured and bloody* *Luffy:*arm turns back to normal* Ok, now I can focus on that ship! *Manboshi: amazing, He took him out in one shot. *Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama is so strong. *Fukaboshi:*thinks* We couldnt so much as scratch Hody. Just how strong is this human? PG 4 *Zoro:*skids back and stands* Dont you have any deadlier skills? *Hyouzou:Ho hi hi hi hi, of course I do, I just usually dont need to use any other moves on my prey. *Zoro:*grins* Well you better start using them, otherwise fate will turn you into my prey. *Hyouzou:*looks at him with muderous intent* Eight- Sword Style:.... PG 5 *Hyouzou:*'jumps high in the air and dives down with all his blades* Sake Spear' *Zoro:*jumps back and his feet are grabbed by tentacles* *Hyouzou:*grins*Howiiii~ PG 6 *Zoro:*looks as blades try to stab him from all directions*''' Three-Sword Style:.......' *Hyouzou: Now you die!!!~ *Zoro:*'spins at the last minute and defects the swords while chopping the two tentacles in little pieces*''' Daibutsu Giri *Fishman Pirates: Hyouzou-san got cut??!!!?! *Hyouzou:*in pain*Hic?! PG 7 *Zoro':*stops spinning and attempts to cut him with all three blades* Three- Sword Style:......' *Hyouzou:*attempts to block with all his remaining tentacle blades*Howiiii~ *Zoro:*breaks the swords and cuts him upward leaving 3 deep wounds*Wolverine Hunt *Hyouzou:*bleeding*GAAhhhiiii!!!~ PG 8 *Hyouzou:*jumps away and looks at him* *Zoro:*runs at him* *Hyouzou:*launches at him* that all you got?! *Zoro:*grins and blocks his swords easily with his mouth wielded blade* *Hyouzou:*is pushed and thinks* why cant I stop his charge?~ PG 9 *Zoro:*darts by him while cutting him* *Hyouzou:*falls back and drops to the ground* *Zoro:*stops* PG 10 *Hyouzou:*barely stands up* Im gonna slice you up good for that. *takes out his sake bottle and trys to take a sip* *Zoro:*looks and slices it in half from afar* *Hyouzou:*gasps* *Zoro:Sorry, but I was taught to only drink after battle. And only if you are the winner. Only the winner deserves the last drink. *Hyouzou:" Only the winner deserves the last drink"? PG 11 *Hyouzou:*lunges at him with one blade* What stupid asshole said that?!?! *Zoro':*glares and slashes him with an oni giri strike* Oni Giri' *Hyouzou:*sword shatters as he bleeds and passes out* *Zoro:*stands and starts to put sheathes his mouth blade*It was..... *Flashback: *Zoro and Mihawk clashing* *Zoro:*grins* my most hated teacher. PG 12 *Wadatsumi:*is on his knees and pants* Ow ow ow ow ow!! Stop hurting me!! *Sanji:*points at him from below* No way!!! You havent suffered enough yet!! *Jinbe:*next to sanji* As long as you continue to work for Hody I will not stop striking you! *Wadatsumi:*glares and raises a fist* then die already!! PG 13 *Wadatsumi:*smashes down* *Sanji:*appears infront of his face* You got him Jinbe?! *Jinbe:*holds the giants arm down*Yes!! Now attack!! *Sanji:*grins* with pleasure!! PG 14 *Sanji:*spins at him and kicks with both feet while pummeling his face in* Spectrum Shot *Wadatsumi:*coughs blood and is pushed back as his face is caved in. He is pushed to the wall of the plaza* *Sanji:*falling to the ground* Your up Jinbe!!!! *Jinbe:*jumps up*right!!! *Wadatsumi:*removes hands from his face and looks in horror*No moooorre!! PG 15 *Sanji':*prepares to launch Jinbe, like he does Zoro*Arme de lair.....' *Jinbe:*readies himself*Fishman.... *Sanji:*launches him*Karate Shoot!! PG 16 *Jinbe:*rams his fist into Wadatsumi and leaves a crator as big as the giant on him* *Wadatsumi:*coughs blood and is pushed completely out of the plaza. He falls and lays unconcious* *Fishman Pirate: they beat Wadatsumi! *Fishman Pirate: theres no way they did that! *Jinbe:*turns to them*Anyone else still want to fight? *Fishman Pirates:?! PG 17 *Sanji:*walks up* yeah, what he said. I still have burning rage to spare. *Fishman Pirate:What the hell are these guys?! *Fukaboshi:*gets into Noah's path* Are you sure about the Luffy? *Luffy:Yea, Im rubber so I can handle it. *Noah:*continues to fall* PG 18 *Luffy:*grins and bites both thumbs* Gear 3rd *both arm grow big enough to grab Noah* *Fukaboshi:*looks in awe as Luffy tries to push the ship* Incredible...... *Luffy:*struggles* Sorry if I break this ship alittle!! *Noah:*gets tilted and falls next to the Island* PG 19 *Hody Jones:*wakes up and sees Noah about to fall on him*?! *Noah:*lands on him* *Luffy:*lays on Fukaboshi*Jinbeeeeee, you owe me sooooo much meat!! END Category:Blog posts